The installation and use of applications on different user devices is becoming increasingly common. Many users discover applications to download from a myriad of sources. In order to download or learn about an application, however, the user is often required to be aware of and be able to identify the desired application (e.g., by name). As a result, application discovery by users may be a result of happenstance. Some users learn about an application only if they stumble upon a news article, receive a recommendation from a digital distribution platform (e.g., GOOGLE PLAY STORE), listen to technology podcasts, or encounter advertising (e.g., on digital distribution platforms, TV, radio, or the like). Other users may have friends who occasionally discuss and suggest applications. Many users, however, would install and utilize applications if they were aware of the different applications available.